The present invention relates to a detachable bicycle pedal mounting structure which permits the pedal to be quickly detached from the crank.
Regular bicycle pedals are commonly fastened to the cranks by screw bolts and nuts. This bicycle pedal mounting method does not permit the user to quickly detach the pedal from the crank for a replacement.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a detachable bicycle pedal mounting structure which permits the user to quickly detach the pedal from the crank for a replacement. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the detachable bicycle pedal mounting structure comprises a connector connected to a crank, a pedal having a spindle inserted into a hexagonal axial coupling hole on the connector, and a spring-supported locating hole mounted in a radial stepped hole on the connector and forced by a spring into a locating hole on the spindle of the pedal to lock the spindle of the pedal in place, the locating bolt having a finger rod disposed outside the radial stepped hole for pulling by hand to disconnect the locating bolt from the locating hole of the spindle for permitting the pedal to be quickly removed from the connector.